


Ungu

by santigold96



Series: Uthando olungalindelekanga kuwe [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Uthando olungalindelekanga kuwe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864135





	Ungu

"Ubulele?"

Umsindo wezwi likaBrienne wamvusa ngokuqala lapho evala umnyango oya egumbini lakhe lokulala ngemuva kwakhe, uJaime ebonga ukuthi elele ngaphansi kwezingubo zokulala ezisindayo ukufihla imiphumela engemahle yohambo lwakhe olungakahlosiwe ekukhumbuleni isikhathi esedlule. Akuhlikihle ubuthongo emehlweni akhe, efisa ukuthi angakuthinta okunye kodwa azi ukuthi lokho ngeke kulunge. Ngisho yena noBrienne babengekho eduze kangako. "Ufunani?"

Izwi lakhe liphume ngobunono kunalokho abekuhlosile, kanti uBrienne wamangaza ngokumangala. "Bengifuna ukubona ukuthi unjani." Wayebheke phansi phansi, kubukeka sengathi ukhetha amagama akhe alandelayo ngokucophelela. "Ngiyazi ukuthi bekungenakuba lula ... ukumbona futhi."

UJaime wambheka ngobuhle, umvuselelo empilweni yakhe yamaphupho eyenzeka. "Kungakho uza egumbini lami lokulala phakathi kobusuku? Ukhulume ngodadewethu?"

"Akusikho phakathi kobusuku. Ulale ngesidlo sakusihlwa. Bengikhathazekile." UBrienne wavula amakhethini wakhe ukuze amkhombise ukuthi ilanga selishonile.

"Uqinisekile ukuthi awuphuthelwa yimi nje?" UJaime uqulekile, ufisa sengathi angavele eze kuye. Umzimba wakhe wawubuhlungu ngokoqobo. Uma ayengenaye umfazi kungekudala, wayezwa sengathi angafa. Kufana nokuthi uphinde abe neshumi nane, wamoyizela yedwa.

"Usesimweni esihle sendoda engahle ifile kusasa." UBrienne wambuka, isigaxa sakhe saminza kancane njengoba ehleli eceleni kombhede wakhe.

"Kufanele ngenze okungcono kakhulu ngobusuku bami bokugcina lapho." UJaime asondele phambili, amange. Ngemuva kwesikhathi sabo sokuqala sindawonye, uBrienne wayebonakala ekhethe ukwenza sengathi bekungakaze kwenzeke futhi uJaime wayedlale naye, ikakhulukazi ngoba wayengazi ukuthi yini enye okufanele ayenze. Babengakaze futhi baqabelane kusukela ngalesosikhathi. Kepha wayefuna ukumanga. Futhi noma ngabe bekuyiphupho noma yini mayelana noCersei okwagcina kumcindezele phezu kobunzima bokukhungatheka kwezocansi, akubangathi uBrienne wake wadinga ukwazi izisusa zakhe.

Wamqabula umzuzwana, kodwa wasuka masinyane, amehlo akhe amnyama aluhlaza okwesikhashana futhi emmangalela. "Lindani, linda."

"Ini?" UJaime wabuza ngokungakhathali.

"Kungani manje? Kungani ungiqabula manje lapho ubusungilalele amasonto?"

"Bengikade ngikushaya indiva."

"Unayo." UBrienne waphikisana. "Udlalela mina nawe njengoba kungekho lutho olwenzekile phakathi kwethu, bese ubona udadewenu futhi, ngokuzumayo ufuna ukungihlebela ... yini? Revenge?"

"Cha, akufani nokuthi ..."

"Manje kunjani?" Kubuza uBrienne, amehlo akhe avale kuye ngale ndlela engajwayelekile eyamenza njalo uJaime sengathi angawufunda umqondo wakhe. Impela, ngemuva komzuzwana, umlomo wakhe wangena emgqeni omncane, izihlathi zakhe zavutha ngentukuthelo, ebukeka enengekile. "Ngeke ngibe yi-Cersei yakho, wena oyisishwayane sokugula." Wamhlikihla kuye, eza ezinyaweni zakhe.

"Ngiyacela ungahambi." UJaime wambamba ingalo. "Ngiyakudinga."

"Hhayi." Ukhafula uBrienne, kusula ingalo yakhe. "Bekungafanele ngabe ngize." Wabopha izinwele zakhe ngemuva kwezindlebe zakhe, izihlathi zakhe zacwebezela zibomvu amahloni. "Ake ungitshele ukuthi uyazi ukuthi uthe uyakuthanda kuphela ukuthi uzoza uzomsindisa. Futhi uma esethole lokho akufunayo, uzokuphinde akuhlukumeze futhi."

"Ngiyazi. Uqinisile. Bengithi kuwe, sengikwenzile konke lokho noCersei ..."

UBrienne wanikina ikhanda ngendlela edabukisayo. "Awusoze kwenziwa naye. Ufuna ukuba njalo, kodwa ngeke kwenzeke."

"Kungenzeka. Kuzokwenzeka." UJaime wazama ukumqinisekisa (futhi naye), wavele wavele washaqeka lapho kubukeka sengathi angahle alahlekelwe nguBrienne. "Ungitshele ukuthi ngenze kahle nomndeni wami, futhi nami ngiyazama ukukwenza lokho. Uma ngabe lokho sekuqediwe, uma konke sekuhamba kahle kubo, sengizohamba nawe."

UBrienne wagwinya kanzima, inkulumo yakhe kwaba nzima ukuyifunda. Izici zakhe zazinamatye futhi zingenabuntu, kepha amehlo akhe ayecwebe izinyembezi. "Thola ukulala, Kingslayer." Ekugcineni uBrienne wathulisa. "Akufanele ngabe wenza izinqumo uma iqhude lakho linzima kunedayimane."

Waphuma, wavala umnyango ngemuva kwakhe, futhi uJaime wabubula kakhulu, encike emuva emcamelweni futhi efisa sengathi ngabe usehlale.


End file.
